More than Muraki problems?
by narikokurayami
Summary: A planned vacation turns to the worst, protecting Hisoka from demons, turns to fighting to keep himself and Muraki away, though he seems to want to help, will Tsuzuki let him? Including some special encounters from the past  Set before Kyoto ark.
1. Start of vacation nightmare

Vacation after all the work chief Konoe has been making me do is a blessing, a nice dinner at Senbonsakura. I of course was late, entering I found the restaurant empty, I headed to the bathroom to change. Since Tatsumi decided that we should all have disguises, Hisoka for some strange reason was also late, I found him held up by two burley men.

They grabbed him shoving him out the back exit; I followed silently keeping hold of my anger. They shoved him against the wall cutting off his air supply, _Damn! If they go any further then Hisoka will use his powers. _I stepped out of the shadows, knocking one of them over then tackling the one that was holding Hisoka. I pinned him against the ground and turned to check on Hisoka, pain welled in my shoulder blood oozing out of the wound, I turned back to the man finding a crocodile–like creature.

_ Demon..._ Fury built up in me, boiling over, fire consumed it then quickly vanished. I walked back to where I had exited the building finding both Hisoka and the other man gone. I changed in the bathroom, for good measure I wrapped my shoulder as best I could, dressed as a doctor, with glasses that disguised my eye color. When I was almost prepared to leave, the door opened, revealing a silver-haired man who stunk of cologne.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, what a pleasant surprise," Muraki greeted while backing me into a corner.

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong person, I do not even know anyone by that name." I responded shouldering past him.

"But why the blood on your hands and clothes?" He asked.

"I was forced to come quickly from the hospital and wasn't able to clean myself off, now if you'll excuse me I was just going to do that."

He let it go walking into one of the bathroom stalls… _man that was too close_ I thought quickly washing off the blood. I walked out of the bathroom finding the restaurant now flowing with people; I found the reserved table where the others sat enjoying some type of appetizer. Hisoka after a great amount of urging was forced to wear one of the dresses the twins had given him. (A.N: They're in the manga.) I somehow managed to stifle my laughing and I sat down beside him, a waiter came over giving us menus he then turned towards Hisoka and I handing us roses, mine had a note. I flipped it open when I couldn't find the writer it read…

Dear lovely Tsuzuki,

Your little game of dress up is adorable, you can't hide it from me, now for the all the days of your vacation, I will not leave you alone.

See you soon,

Muraki.

I turned to the waiter that was starting to walk away, "Which table did this come from?"

He gestured towards the table behind him, Muraki smiled at me his face mostly hidden by the menu.

I blushed profusely putting the menu in front of my face getting an instant protest from my shoulder I set it down.

"These two strange men attacked me for whatever reason, then this random person tackled one of them, but rolled away before I could see their face, the other guy just ran off." Hisoka explained why he was late.

I ordered deciding against a large meal _for one my stomach didn't feel up to it and the growing pain in my shoulder, I just want to get to the hotel, I shouldn't be troubled with questions. _I finished quickly excusing myself before desert, Tatsumi looked at me worriedly, "I suddenly feel really tired I'm going to get some rest." I quickly reached the hotel, and decided to take a shower; I scrubbed the blood off my shoulder. _Strange the wound isn't healing… I just hope what happened before doesn't happen again. _By the time I had gotten out of the shower and changed my clothes, Hisoka was in one of the beds sleeping. I settled in the other bed closing my eyes, a knock came from the door when Hisoka didn't stir I got up groaning. Opening the door there was a flash of white and I was on the ground Muraki leaning over me.

"Poor little Tsuzuki, you've hurt yourself, let the doctor give you some treatment." He said his face moving to my shoulder, I threw him off making him crash into the wall.

Hisoka groaned, Muraki glanced at him a slightly confused look coming to his face, "Leave her out of this, Muraki," I said low and threatening.

"Tsk tsk Now Tsuzuki that's not very nice, now let the doctor treat you." Muraki said turning back to me. He knocked me to the ground pinning me under him, his lips brushed my neck then there was a sharp pain. My body grew numb, my vision blurred, then I knew no more…

…..nothing happened….just kidding…..

I awoke in the morning to a slight tickling sensation; I opened my eyes to find feathers spread all over the room and a slight smell of cologne… _What the? Muraki!_ Hisoka stirred, _crap how am I going to explained this_ I thought. I hastily grabbed a pillow and tore it completely… _not exactly what I wanted, but it will work. _

He woke staring at me with wide eyes, "You're awake? Already?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep, but it seems you got quite a bit of rest."

"Wow, you really couldn't sleep, is that a torn pillow?"

"Um… yes"

He stared at me then got out of bed heading to the bathroom, "Is there a reason the room smells like cologne?"

"Oh, so you've noticed, I decided to wear cologne for my doctor disguise." I thought quickly.

He looked at me then walked into the bathroom the shower turned on shortly afterwards.

I sighed checking the wound on my shoulder the wound was nearly gone, I changed putting on cologne to make it so Hisoka wouldn't be suspicious.

He came out of the bathroom dressed in one of the ridicules dresses… _which looks good on him. _He shot me a death glare then walked out of the room, I followed him.

I touched my face… _my glasses_ "Um… Hisoka I left something in the room, I going to go back and get it." I headed back, an old women stood outside her door seemingly unable to move. Walking over I asked kindly, "Miss, do you require assistance?"

She looked up smiling a little, then patted my hand as I knelt down beside her, "Yes… your death."


	2. The beginning of an investigation

Hisoka's point of view

_Damn that Tsuzuki, he's been gone a while, I suppose I should go and check on him, _I headed back to find Tsuzuki lying on the ground beside a pile of ashes. I kneeled down checking his pulse, _beat… beat… nothing. _

Watari strode over thinking to himself, he stopped looking curiously looking down at me. "Oh, what's he done now?" He checked Tsuzuki's pulse; he frowned and shook his head. "All we can do is hope; he went into some type of coma where's on the verge of death."

Tsuzuki's POV

Cries sounded from the shadows echoing all around me, blood soaked roses littered the ground.

"Look what you've done."

"You've done it again,"

I tried to cover my ears, but the voices accused me tormenting me, warmth surrounded me blocking all of the voices, "We'll be rid of all the pain," a new voice said.

…

I awoke with a start my hand poised to strike Watari who was walking in the door.

"They know, you monster." The voice said again.

I dropped to my knees shuddering tears falling… _not again, I don't want that to happen again._

Watari walked in stumbling over me on the ground, "What are you doing done there? What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy to see you that's all," I lied smiling, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"It's good to see you're feeling better, your lack of appetite doesn't suit you,"

"Now Watari, I'm fine, fit as a shinigami." I responded.

He gave up, walking out of the room; I followed calmly pondering over my thoughts. _What did that voice mean by that they know... it's obvious that Watari's clueless and that pain? Muraki? No, he's the only person… but the demons know what?_

We met up with the others, "Well hello sleepy head, you had us all worried," Tatsumi said, the others nodded in agreement.

"Sorry to worry you all, I'm fine now." I said rubbing the back on my neck, my shoulder twitched in protest.

Watari whispered something to Tatsumi; he turned towards me, "what happened to you?"

"Damn, that doctor." I muttered.

"Doctor… Muraki!" Hisoka asked.

"No!" I snapped my nails lengthening in my clenched fists; _I realized those demons discovered my demon? Now there's nothing restricting him now. I'll be targeted even more; the people around me will be in even more danger. Why do the people around me always get hurt? _I pushed away my thoughts calming my anger, "Sorry I didn't get very much sleep so I'm cranky, anyways what are we going to do for the remainder of our vacation?"

"We're thinking of going to the fair later, then dinner, but we're just going to look around town before then."

My head pounded as we walked through each building, footsteps sounded behind me, though when I looked back there was no one. I paused at the restroom deciding if to enter or not, suddenly an arm wrapped around my chest and a hand touched my forehead.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, you feel a little warm, maybe you need a doctor's touch," Muraki whispered in my ear.

I let out a strangled gasp catching the attention of the others; he quickly pulled me into the bathroom locking the door. My vision blurred, the pain in my head growing he approached me extending his hand.

"I know what troubles you; it's your demon trying to take control." He said seizing hold of me.

My vision vanished and I collapsed my head hitting the sink not hearing the rest of his words.

….

I awoke a short while later laying on the floor, a chill towel on my forehead covered in dried blood. I grasped the counter and felt something silky and soft lifting myself I opened my hand, a partially bloodstained white rose lay in my hand. A small envelope lay on the counter; I stuffed it in my coat as I heard a slam against the door, I rearranged my hair and wiped the rest of the blood off, I opened the door before they decided to knock the door down. "I'm alright I just saw a really cute sign," I said with a smile.

They pushed past me searching the room; they picked up the bloody towel and looked at me accusingly.

I shook my head eyes wide in confusion, "I don't remember that!" I responded.

Watari looked around with eyes of a hawk spotting some platinum blonde hair… _Damn that Muraki, what is he trying to pull this time?_

My anger boiled, and my fever rose, I leaned against the wall head in hands as I rubbed my temples. _Maybe he was right it seems the 'demon' reacts whenever I get angry… No he doesn't know me; all he's trying to do is obtain more power by killing me. _I stood up wobbling slightly clutching my head, "Okay where are we to next?" I asked.

"To the lab!" they all exclaimed.

I groaned, _I thought we were going to have a break this time._

We traveled back to a set up lab in Watari's hotel room, "Okay let's run the DNA scanner!" Watari beamed as he explained the technology to us.

I phased out finding myself sitting on the ground, the others were all focused on the scanner. Pulling out the envelope I opened it, two tickets to the fair and a note slipped out.

Dear Mr. Tsuzuki,

If you want to know more about your affliction, come to the fair at 7:45 and bring someone with you who isn't your partner.

Your caring doctor,

Muraki.

_Ugh… Why can't I get a break, but since I have to find out who should I have go with me? Tatsumi, no he would just try to kill Muraki, Watari would probably start wandering about, Wakaba! _I got up heading to her room, I knocked on her door, after a few crashes the door opened.

"What is it Tsuzuki?" she asked sweetly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the fair with me, I've got two tickets and I think Hisoka needs a break from me."

"I'm sorry I'm busy during that time, why don't you take Terazuma?"

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"It's decided then, I'll make him promise not to fight you and for him to watch over you."

She closed the door before I could respond, _Watch over me? Is she in on that too? _I walked back to Watari's lab opening the door to a burst of questions.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing? Was Muraki in the bathroom with you? Has Muraki been here the whole time?" and so on, I slammed the door closed irritated.

I fumed in my room for a couple of hours, and then changed my clothes to a long black sleeved turtle neck and black pants.

I headed back to Terazuma's room, I hesitantly knocked on Terazuma's door, "ready?" I asked.

"Yeah let's get this over with." He responded.


	3. The devilish fair

He followed me as I walked to the fair, I gave the man our tickets, he guided us to a private dinner area, and Muraki walked over embracing me. Terazuma sat at one of the separate tables near the entrance watching us.

"I'm so happy you could join me, Mr. Tsuzuki." He said with a bland tone.

_Usually he remarks something about my eyes matching something… Strange… I thought._

The waiters brought us food, Muraki started on it neatly; I sat hands in my lap I waited a few moments before I suddenly felt the urge to stand. I started to rise but something brought me back down, "I'm afraid I've taken special precautions against you leaving." He explained.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, looking up Terazuma stood behind me, he whispered, "I just saw someone who looked exactly like him."

My eyes widened, _so this isn't him, it does seem like something he would try to do. _My temperature rose burning through my bindings, _demons! Damn not again! _I stood trying to walk away calmly with Terazuma, fire burned through me sapping my strength I doubled back nearly tripping over myself.

"Never turn your back on a demon," he seized me wrapping an arm around my chest and his other hand squeezed my neck. "Back off or he dies!" he said to Terazuma.

As my consciousness slowly started to fade, my fury rose, "Disgusting demon," I muttered it was soon met by the smell of burning demon flesh. My fury calmed and a cool hand met my forehead I opened my eyes to find Muraki I jumped back afraid it was another demon.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, still afraid of me even though you practically came here by yourself to meet me." He teased.

"Ugh," I groaned _that's definitely him I thought, _before I knew it a cold glass touched my lips and a chill liquid moistened my parched throat. My fever dropped, the red rimming my eyes slowly disappeared and weakness filled my muscles.

Tatsumi's POV:

_Where is Tsuzuki? He's usually one of the first people to be here at fairs, _Wakaba walked up but Terazuma was nowhere in sight. "Where's your partner?" I asked.

"With Tsuzuki, he asked me to go with him, but I had to go with you guys, he said he had to give Hisoka a break from him,"

_Not bring his regular partner? I suppose this has something to do with Muraki, but why here? _"Alright everyone let's go, keep an eye out for Tsuzuki and or Terazuma," I said guiding them to the ticket man. As I walked through the fair I walked past a fancy food place, walking in and I found who I sought. Muraki kneeled by Tsuzuki supporting him as if he would pass out.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked striding forward.

Muraki looked slightly away from Tsuzuki, my shadows ripped through the ground, Muraki and Terazuma supported Tsuzuki preparing for another attack.

"What have you done?" I asked furiously.

"I've helped him with his control for now…. now if you'll excuse us." He responded and began forward.

Helped him? I have no intention of leaving Tsuzuki with him any longer. I thought angrily.

Tsuzuki's POV:

My muscles didn't respond as I tried to get away from him, _Damn he's done something again, he must have drugged me and somehow bypassed my shinigami powers. _My brain moved sluggishly, voices escaped from behind my barriers.

"No stay away from me you monster… you are no longer my brother." A girl's voice said.

"No… wait I didn't mean to do it wait!" I yelled.

They vanished along with my weakness; I opened my eyes digging my nails into his shoulder. I put my feet under me and took my weight off of their shoulders. I rounded on Muraki, "Leave me be!" I commanded harshly, I stepped away from them and walked past Tatsumi.

A feeling overcame me… _demons almost all of them are demons… _I thought, with a quick sweep of fire I eliminated all of the demons and began on my way.

Tatsumi stood shocked, I let him be and stepped out of the tent then began to walk back to the hotel.

Hisoka somehow found me, I gave a toothy grin blocking all my thoughts, "I'm going back to the hotel room, enjoy yourself!" I suggested and walked away before he could answer.

I went into the hotel room and took a shower then passed out on the bed, a couple hours later I woke up to hissing. Something restricted my arm and then wrapped around my neck, I shifted my arm slightly to have poison spread down it, numbing it completely.

"Tssssk, tssssk, so you're the one causing the demon world such trouble," a voice hissed from the darkness. The snake slithered back to it I sat up jerking as the numbness spread to my shoulder.

The door opened and Hisoka entered completely unaware as it grabbed him, "Hmm, such a pretty boy, I'd hate for something bad to happen to him, because of someone's carelessness,"

I stood up coming towards them, the poison pulsed through my system, "Leave him out of this!" I growled.

It let go of Hisoka to stand in front of me it caressed my face, "Oh! We'll have so much fun!" it hissed breath against my neck as it dragged me into darkness.

…

Numbness coursed through me, I twitched getting up slowly, something hit my back and I fell back down. Heat pulsed through my body, a fire roared around me and I felt the effects of the poison wearing off. My canines pierced my lip, I summoned Byakku, and he tore through the wall, "Thanks," I panted.

"Are you alright? You don't look very good… I can get you out of here." He suggested.

I shook my head, "If I don't get rid of it now then it will trouble me later, or those near me," I responded stepping into the corridor.

Slithering sounds filled my ears all around me, I walked into something cold and slick, it burned to a crisp with the contact. The flash of light revealed hundreds of others slithering in the ceiling, they hissed baring their fangs.

Something landed behind me with a thud, I turned slightly only to have something wrap tightly around my waist. The demon stroked my face, "Sssso ssssmooth, 'tissss a pity." It hissed tightening its grip.

The snakes fell to the ground to slither to me wrapping around my legs, I moved my hand slightly and fire leapt eagerly devouring the snakes. I turned back to the snake demon, "Go back to hell and tell your Grand Duke the next demon that comes after me will come back as ashes." I growled tearing it off of me and leaving a wall of flame between me and it, until it disappeared.

I strode back to Byakku, feeling my strength slowly fading from me, I clambered onto his back, "I think we should go," I suggested softly.

He carried me back to the hotel, my vision blurred as I slipped off, breaking a couple of ribs from my clumsiness. I gave a somewhat ridiculous smile on my face as I met Watari's gaze from the lobby.

_Drip… Drip,_ that sound echoed in my ears, I turned my eyes widened and my heart ached, _it is not possible, how can my sister be here? _


	4. Sister Angel and demon brother

_Drip… Drip, splatters of blood covered the snow around me, one rose bloody hands reaching towards me, her head lolled for a moment before becoming erect. My sister stared at me hate filled eyes, they were searching for blood, my blood…_

I screamed lunging forward reaching out, she vanished, the faces of my fellow shinigami became clear in her stead. "Uh.. Hi guys!" I greeted innocently giving a sheepish smile and scratching the back of my head.

"Are you okay?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright…" I responded then pointed to Muraki who was at the back of the room, "What's he doing here?"

Tatsumi shifted his glasses upwards shadowing his eyes, "Do you know what type of hell we've been going through for the last few days because of you? We're supposed to be on vacation, but you've turned it into a nightmare!" he shouted.

My hand dropped and my head drooped as I looked away, "I'm sorry," I paused them looked up getting out of the bed, "For ever existing in your lives!" I shouted then teleported before they could regain themselves. _Maybe if they hate me then I won't have to hurt them, they would stay away from me… yes it will be easier that way… _I thought dropping to the ground.

_Drip… _I heard the familiar sound and turned, she seized my shirt the blood from her torn face dripping onto me, "Demon!" she growled, holding me tightly for a moment, before pointing to herself, "Un… dead," she said softly.

I softly took her arm, "No you're an angel, if you've come back you're an angel," I whispered softly.

Her hand brushed my skin, pain lanced through me, "You're the demon, who took my life, but it wasn't your human self, I don't hate you, because my brother didn't kill me." She said.

Hisoka POV:

I stared shocked at the empty bed where Tsuzuki had just inhabited, then slowly went over to it. I softly touched the sheets and was bombarded with emotions, confusion, anger, but mostly fear, the fear of hurting one of us… _He took off not because he was angry, but because he was afraid that if he had stayed he would have hurt or killed one of us._ I thought walking past Muraki and into the hallway, I walked hurriedly down to the lobby spotting someone who would help me.

I walked over to Kira, "Kira!" I called, she turned my direction. (AN: If you don't know who this is, she was a demon slayer in the manga from the very disturbing chapter.. I don't blame you if you don't know her...)

"What's with you Hisoka, you're acting as if you just saw someone die?" she asked.

"Tsuzuki, he took off, I need your help finding him, I can't ask the others because a demon might be involved and I can't risk them," I explained.

She nodded slowly, then turned to the receptionist, "Could you hold on to these until I get back?" she asked holding up her luggage. The receptionist nodded, Kira turned to me, "I thought I sensed a demonic presence, it's a little ways away from here."

We walked to an abandoned factory, a small blood trail told us this was the right place, she took lead unsheathing her demon blade. We snuck in; hearing the muttering of words, the only open area was covered in shadows, in the middle was Tsuzuki and some unknown feminine figure.

"Tsuzuki get away from her, she's a demon!" I shouted feeling the demon aura coming from them.

Kira charged forward, Tsuzuki shifted in front of the figure, "NO! She's not a demon, she's my sister!" he shouted, but it was too late the demon blade struck, though not the intended victim, but Tsuzuki.

Black flame coursed along the blade's edge, Kira gasped, "This is a demon blade, it only reacts to demons!"

Tsuzuki took a step back, then dropped to his knees, "That's right I'm a demon," he said softly, coughing blood.

His sister knelt down beside him a hand on his shoulder, he twitched, she turned an ice cold blue stare on us, "I'll leave my brother in your hands," she said softly. Then turned back to Tsuzuki, "I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon, but please live for me, experience what I haven't experienced, don't leave those who love you without saying goodbye."

Tsuzuki looked up, "Please, Onii-chan, I don't want you to die again because of me," he pleaded.

"No, I couldn't have stayed long anyway, I'm glad I was able to do you this one last favor." And with that she slowly faded into light.

A fist slammed against the ground, Tsuzuki doubled over crying, "I've killed her again!" he sobbed.

I walked over slowly and reached a hand out, "No, she sacrificed herself so you could live, she wouldn't want you worrying about her, just let it all out." I murmured rubbing his back soothingly.

He cried, filling the air with pain wracked sobs, he finally ceased after hours, he slowly rose, "We should head back," he suggested softly, "would you not tell anyone about this?" he asked us.

Kira and I nodded, he smiled slightly, then took a step forward, he clutched his side blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth, "Sorry, guess I need to rest before I can mov…" he fell.

We dragged him back to the hotel, Tatsumi caught us in the lobby and thanked Kira for her help, she left hesitantly.

"What happened?" he asked, taking Tsuzuki from me.

"We ran into a little demon trouble and Tsuzuki got injured in the process, but after a little rest he'll be alright." I explained… _not far from the truth, but still a lie._

He nodded slowly looking me in the eye, _he knows it's a lie… _"Come on we'll take him where he can rest." He lead me into the room and set Tsuzuki on the bed, "Let's get something to eat," he said I followed him closing the door behind me. _Stay here Tsuzuki, please don't disappear! _I thought pleading, before following Tatsumi back down the stairs.


	5. End of vacation and start of nightmares

Tsuzuki POV:

My head ached from crying, but I still rose from the bleak darkness, I rose from the bed and pulled off my shirt. A sound pulled my attention from grabbing another shirt, a cool hand touched my chest rubbing my newly acquired wound which had already turned to a scar.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, you seem to have injured yourself quite badly, why don't you have the doctor look over you…" he murmured as he pushed me to the ground.

I wriggled away from him standing up again, only to have pain shoot through me… _I shouldn't be moving so much yet; the anti-demon blade took a great toll._ "Leave me alone, Muraki," I commanded softly.

"Oh! The patient refuses to be looked over by the kind and generous doctor," he paused getting up, "Guess we'll just have to fix that…"

He pushed me against the wall pressing hard against my diaphragm, he leaned forward his lips brushing my neck. His fangs dug into my neck, I gasped feeling weakness overcoming me, the door burst open and he was removed forcefully.

I slid to the ground gasping in pain as my neck wound healed, someone grabbed my arm and began to pull me up.

"Tsuzuki!" a voice cried, "Tsuzuki, can you hear me?"

"Hisoka?" I asked weakly, my vision focusing.

"Tsuzuki! You can hear me?" he asked.

I nodded, "Is he gone?" I asked.

He nodded pulling me to my feet, "Come on, we need to get ready to go, we're leaving today." He explained.

I regained my balance I pulled on a fresh shirt, I stuffed all of my clothes in my suitcase, I picked it up and began out the door.

I walked down the stairs and into the lobby where the others were waiting, I caught a glimpse of silver hair amongst the crowd. I reached them, Hisoka soon joined us, "Are you feeling any better, Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah, loads better, thanks for asking, and sorry about how I reacted earlier," I said apologetically.

He shrugged slightly, "It's alright, as long as you don't do it again," he said giving one of his famous death glares.

I stepped back, "I'll try not to…" I whimpered.

Still Tsuzuki's POV

I let out a breath as we appeared back at Meifu, " I think I'll head home, I'm a little tired still," I said walking away.

A hand rested on my shoulder halting me, "I'm afraid not, Tsuzuki, you see, we have some paperwork to fill out…"

A few minutes later…

I found myself sitting in front of piles and piles of paperwork, I started on it and after three hours I found myself with a nearly empty desk in front of me. I swiped up the last few papers noticing they were not mine to work on, I went to the Chief.

"Konoe, I found these papers, they're not mine…" I said waving them in the air.

"Oh, right just set them down right over there…." He said pointing to a bin, "I'm surprised that you noticed and you managed to get that much paperwork done in a day compared to months… Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No," I responded waving it off, "I just wanted to get it done so I wouldn't have to worry about it later…" I explained, "Now could I go? I'm really tired."

He paused, "Yeah, we'll talk more about this later…" he said.

I walked back to my apartment, I closed the door and slumped to the ground… _I'm beat... I'm not even sure if I can get up again… _

Someone knocked on the door, I got up slowly and opened the door, two girls burst through tackling me, "Tsuzuki! We missed you!" they cried.

"Yuma-chan, Saya-chan, when did you get here?" I asked.

"About an hour ago, it's terrible we can't find Hisoka! And we were planning on giving him this dress," they cried holding up a pink frilly dress.

"Alright, alright, calm down, I'll show you where his apartment is…" I said waving my hands.

Again they hugged me nearly sending me to the ground, "You know that he actually wore one of your dresses, willingly," I said, "I even took pictures, want to see them?" I asked.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

I pulled the pictures out and gave it to them, they looked at me slightly confused, "I have copies, but you've got to promise me that you won't tell Hisoka that I took them…" I bargained a finger to my lips.

"Of course, Thank you Tsuzuki!" they cried and once again hugged me.

We walked over to Hisoka's apartment, I knocked on the door, hearing no answer I walked in, I found him collapsed on the bed.

I checked his temperature, just to make sure he wasn't sick, "You guys can wait here until he wakes up, if you want, I don't suggest waking him up." I said.

They nodded giving innocent smiles… _Poor Hisoka, but I can't deal with them right now._ I thought sadly.

I went back to my room and collapsed on my bed, _I'm so tired… I thought drowsily so then why can't I fall asleep? _I lay motionless, unable to fall asleep and unwilling to move, I got up with a groan and began towards the door. ~

A knock came from the door, I stumbled over and opened the door, "What?" I asked.

A white form knocked me over, "Tsuzuki-san are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you," he said slightly concerned.

I pushed him off of me and stood up huffing, "How in hell did you get here?" I demanded.

He put a finger against my lips, "Dear Tsuzuki, do you remember what I told you? I know many things that others wouldn't even comprehend, now why don't we continue what we started?" he suggested tackling me to the ground.

My head hit the ground and my eyes opened to a world without Muraki, "Oh thank god it was just a dream…"

"Oh I thought it was very real, though you fell asleep before we even started," a voice interrupted from another room…

….that was all a dream in case you were confused….

I let out a wail and jerked up finding myself on the floor and completely awake… _that was the worst nightmare I've had in years…_

…

_~ symbolizes a dream starting…_


	6. sorry author note

Just a notice for anyone who reviews, please if you are going to criticize leave helpful hints and not give 'nicknames' and I thank all of those who continue to read this bit of mindless insanity of a story and leave wonderful comments. And I apologize to anyone who may be offended in any way with my bad spelling or my language and use of I's….

Please take the poll I curious because someone wanted to know and I'm kinda of curious about the type of readers... I don't want to insult anyone or make them feel incomfortable...


	7. Tsuzuki's debt

A sound came from the kitchen, "Who's there?" I asked walking towards the kitchen holding a stuffed animal in defense.

A figure came out holding a knife, I let out a cry and started clubbing it with the stuffed animal, the figure caught the stuffed animal. It leaned toward me, "Tsuzuki! Stop clubbing me with a stuffed animal!" I recognized the face to be Tatsumi…

"Tatsumi?" I asked… "What are you doing here and why are you holding a knife?"

"Oh this?" he looked at the knife in his hand, "I was making breakfast until you shouted." He explained then asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Just a nightmare…" I responded, "Well I'll go clean myself up…" I walked off I closed the bathroom door behind me and locked it. I stripped and climbed into the shower, my side twitched at the contact, but it soon faded. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, I pulled on some new clothes, I walked back to the kitchen to find pancakes.

"If you made pancakes, then why did you need a butcher knife?" I asked.

He held up the knife threateningly, "You question my methods?" he answered an evil glint in his eyes.

"No!" I whimpered… "Hey, Tatsumi," I called after a couple of minutes.

"What?" he asked.

"Why'd you come to my apartment? Because you really won't come unless it's related to work…" I asked partly afraid of the answer.

He sighed, "So I was found out… Chief Konoe wanted me to tell you that you have to work off your debts to the count…" he responded.

_So Enma wants to get rid of me… _"Do I start soon or do I wait now?" I asked.

Tatsumi looked taken back, "He was right you have changed…. "What happened before Hisoka brought you back, what really happened?" he asked sitting in the chair beside me.

"I was attacked by a demon, and when Kira tried, she accidently stabbed me with the anti-demon blade…" I explained showing him the scar "Let's just say I didn't have a very good reaction…" I said smiling.

"Tsuzuki, you don't mean you're a…" he started.

"Let's just leave it at that, now please don't tell anyone about this…" I interrupted, a finger to my lips, "I guess I'll head over there now…" I said walking away, "Tatsumi, can you be sure to lock up, you have a key don't you? I wouldn't want anyone waiting for me when I get back…" and I walked out the door.

Later at the castle of candles…. Still Tsuzuki's POV:

I walked up to the front door and pulled back the knocker, the door opened almost immediately and I was tackled to the ground… _Isn't this situation similar to something? _I thought as I flew backwards.

"Tsuzuki, glad to see that you could come so soon…" the count exclaimed.

I wriggled out of his grasp, "So what do you need help with?" I asked, standing up.

He waved me in and lead me to a room and handed me an outfit… a maid's outfit, then shoved me in the bathroom.

"You want me to put this on?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, otherwise your debt won't be repaid…" he answered.

I sighed and closed the bathroom door, giving the outfit one more hate filled glare before pulling it on. I stepped out and was immediately hugged again, "You're sooo cute!" he exclaimed like a raving fan girl…

I pulled him off of me, _this is the exact reason I didn't want to wear this! _I thought angrily, "So what type of work do you have in mind for me?" I asked.

He waved me to follow him, he came to a door and motioned for me to open it, dirty plates nearly covered every part of the floor. I turned to him, "How exactly did this happen?" I asked.

"I let Watson have a break and I have no other servants…" He responded shrugging, "You should have seen it after Watson had been gone a week…"

"If you can fix your own meals, then why can't clean the dishes?" I muttered and stepped inside and soon mayhem began…

A couple hours later…

The floor was now not cluttered with dishes, and most of the dishes had been put away, but the problem was how to find the Count when I was done…

Footsteps sounded behind me, _never mind… _a gruff voice told me it was not the Count, "Hey maid, where's the Count?" he asked.

I grew angry, _he just called me a maid… _"Terazuma," I greeted, "I'm not sure where that man has run off to," I responded my voice soft and sweet, _if he's going to call me a maid mind as well mock him while he doesn't know… _I thought evilly, "Why, do you need him right now?" I asked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked now on guard, "And yes I do need him, quite soon."

Another person burst into the kitchen, "Terazuma-san, I found him," a girl I recognized as Wakaba answered.

_Oh dear if the Count reveals who I am now… _"Oh, you're done with the dishes, Tsu…" the Count started.

"Yes, I'm done, I'll go wait in the lobby until you're done talking with them," I cut him off before he could finish my name.

"Tsu-chan," he called deciding to use that as my nickname… "Could you make some tea? For our guests before you go?" He asked.

I nodded slightly, "Why don't you go in the other room while I do?" I asked.

The Count luckily lead them out sparing me from further embarrassment, I began on the tea right away, when I finished I hesitated in bringing it out. I found a pair of dark glasses and messed with my hair a little, so as to try to help me make less recognizable. I stepped out holding the tray of tea, I set it down on the table, "Help yourself…" I said inviting them to grab a cup of tea, I began away, but Terazuma's voice halted me.

"You look surprisingly familiar to an annoying person I know…" he said.

"I sure I look familiar to someone, every time someone new meets me…" and I escaped before he could respond.


	8. Demon talk and another meeting

I sat down suddenly feeling sick, my side began to hurt like no other, and somehow I made it to the bathroom. Washing my face I found my eyes slited and almost flaring purple, I gagged my stomach suddenly unhappy with its contents, everything from this morning went down the toilet.

I sighed and slid to a sitting position, _What's wrong with me…? _I thought, _Is it something to do with my demon… or Muraki? _ Slowly I made my way back hoping they would be gone… but they were still talking to the Count, I sighed again and took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs.

"The demons seem to be getting more rowdy, I wonder if it has to do with the now dead Brigadier General." Terazuma said.

"Yes, you're right there seems to be more demon caused deaths than ever before," the Count confirmed, he sighed, "I just hope it doesn't involve too many innocent people and some of our own, mainly _those _two." He continued worriedly.

"By _those_ two you mean Tsuzuki and Hisoka?" Wakaba asked.

"Yes, since it was Tsuzuki who killed the last Brigadier General," he answered.

"Just like him to do something like that…" Terazuma growled, "We should be leaving…" he said getting up.

And they soon left, the Count walked over to me, "We'll go out to eat, okay?" he said.

"Do I have to wear this out?" I asked worriedly.

He laughed, "No, I've got some clothes for you…" he responded waving me to follow him.

I followed him hesitantly, he lead me to the costume room and pulled down a dark gray suit, "Here you are, now let me get ready," and he walked away.

I looked at the suit as if it was going to appear as something else at any moment, I put it on then exited the room finding the Count already ready.

A couple minutes later…

We arrived at a fancy restaurant, entering I found the smell of apple pie thick in the air, flashes of a scene filled my mind nearly taking over my being. I caught myself before anyone noticed, we followed the waiter as he lead us to a more secluded area that seemed reserved for the richer people. I began to wonder where he got all his money, I sat down across from him then heard a very familiar voice. Not directly talking to me, but very near, I glanced around and put on my shades, hoping I would see him before he saw me.

We ordered and I talked in a different tone, the Count looked at me worriedly, "Did you catch something, Tsu?" he asked deciding to use my nickname because of the look of warning I shot him.

"No I just thought I heard someone I recognized…" I trailed off as I heard his voice got louder, he sat down right behind me.

The waiter arrived with the food setting the plates down in front of us, then walked away.

I took a bite out of the normally very appealing food, then saw more flashes this time with my sister teaching me how to cook, I resisted the urge to hurl right there. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," I explained to the Count as I stood up.

Hurriedly I made my way to the bathroom, I swallowed now not feeling like I was going to hurl. I splashed water on my face yet again then shook the water droplets out of my hair, and began towards the door. I smacked into a form that suddenly appeared, I looked up finding a very familiar face.

He seized my arm, "Did you think you could trick me?" he asked softly his face inching nearer, his lips met mine and numbness spread through me. His arms supported me as I nearly fell to my knees, "Dear me, you really aren't feeling well, are you?" he noted pulling me into one of the stalls.

I managed to get some of my strength back, "What are you doing here?" I demanded after pushing him away.

He pulled me into his arms again, "I'm just meeting my next employers, they have a very talented daughter, but she seems to have problems with her head…" he trailed off looking away briefly before meeting my gaze again, "You need not worry about that… Now why don't we continue what we started," and he kissed me again pushing me into the stall and deftly locking it behind him.

His hand caressed my face as he detached his face from mine, I slumped feeling as if he were draining my very soul, he pushed my back into the wall as if wanting me to merge with it. His lips touched the base of my neck, his teeth softly rubbing against my flesh nearly cutting it with their sharpness.

"That suit fits you very well, it brings out the color in your eyes…" he murmured his breath tickling my neck, he slowly bit into my shoulder.

I closed my eyes trying not to cry out, he bit harder, I bit my lip trying to stop my cries. Gradually the pressure went away and he again kissed my lips licking my bleeding lip, one hand rested against the wall as if to prevent him from completely leaning on me. The other began to touch my hip and slowly creep under my shirt, I seized the offending limb preventing him from going any further.

He looked up at me smirking then swiftly seized both of my wrists securing them above my head, pinned against the wall. He smirked again and softly whispered in my ear, "You know that you can't resist me, you've tried so hard before with your friends, but now you have no one, you just keep pushing them away, trying to protect them from your real self. Look where that has gotten you… all alone and you have no one to run to, to cry," he bit my ear causing it to bleed the blood he so very loved, _I'm completely helpless to whatever he may do…_

_I just love to torment Tsuzuki..._

_Please leave a comment on your way out..._


	9. More torment and terrifiying visions

"I love your angered face, but your blushing face suits you much better…" he whispered again his tongue beginning to trace the outer part of my ear.

I shuddered at the cold wet contact, both my face and other area began to feel unbearably hot, "What are you doing?" I asked trying to make my voice not tremble.

"I couldn't help, but notice you with that masked man, the Count was it? And I felt a twinge of jealously, so I had to take you from him at least for a little while." He responded breath tickling my neck, he kissed me again and his hand began to creep down. His fingers tested my belt before trailing back up to my chest, his cold fingertips brushed my skin sending shivers down my spine. He kissed my neck his lips trailing down until they were at the base of my throat, "I do love to taste your blood, but that would leave a mess and it would ruin this wonderful suit. I hope the next time we meet you'll be in as the same such formal attire."

"Does that mean you're letting me off?" I asked hesitantly speaking quietly as if to make it so his lips wouldn't brush against my neck so much.

"You're too cute and naïve…" he whispered his fingers tracing up to my suit buttons and slowly unbuttoning them. Finding a shirt underneath he frowned as if annoyed, I would have laughed at the expression if it was someone else in some other situation.

The door to the bathroom opened, "Tsuzuki?" a voice called, "Did you fall in?" the Count asked teasingly.

I struggled to find my voice, "Sorry, I'll be out in a minute…" I called back and the door closed footsteps retreating. "Now you have to let me go otherwise he's going to keep coming back…" I pointed out giving Muraki the wrath of my full blown glare.

He laughed quietly, "I'll let you off this time…" he whispered then released me quickly leaving the bathroom.

Rearranging my clothing I yet again splashed water on my face then exited going back to where the Count ate silently. I apologized and began again to try and eat, my stomach grumbled slightly but allowed me to keep it down this time.

"Did you meet that man in the bathroom? Is that why you took so long?" he asked pausing before taking another bite.

I struggled to respond, "Yes…" I finally responded looking away, "He's someone closely involved in my work," I explained.

The Count looked aghast, "He's the one who kidnapped Hisoka…" he whispered and concluded from my look, "What would he be doing here and why is he going after you?"

I looked away again, "Yes he did kidnap Hisoka… he's meeting his next employer, because he's a doctor… no matter how much of a madman he may seem, he can apparently treat his patients for ever how long before he kills them…. And even I do not know the answer to that last question…"

"Tsuzuki…" he started, "Do you want to leave?" he asked.

I nodded, "Please let's go,"

The waiter came over as if called, "Do you want your check?" he asked holding out a little booklet.

The Count quickly paid for the meal and we left soon afterwards, returning to the Count's castle. "We should both get some rest, you can use the far west room," he responded and began off to his room.

I nodded after him then began to the room where I would be sleeping, ~ my vision became blurry, and Hisoka appeared in my clearing vision. "Hisoka what are you doing here?" I asked slowly walking towards him.

He raised his head, "It's all your fault, you're the demon, you've got no right to live, you thief of souls…" he growled his green eyes dull a knife appearing out of nowhere, he stabbed it into my side.

"Dear oh dear… Look what you've done my little doll…" a voice came from behind him, white hair flashed to Hisoka's side.

I choked on my blood as my body healed itself and the knife dropped from my side, "What in the hell are you doing here?" I demanded stepping forward.

"Why? To get back my doll and to turn him against you, I'm sure your other friends would become the same way if they found out you were a demon. My little doll here can convince them of that if you do not do as I wish…"

I hesitated, "And what would that be?" I asked.

He paused and an insane look over took his features, "For you to die slowly and painfully, surely you deserve no less being a demon which has so far killed everyone close to you." He responded and the blade struck my heart searing me with unearthly flame….

…

I jerked finding myself on the ground, nearby one of the candle flames flickered and went out, I shuddered. "_I can get rid of it all, just give me control, you will never have to deal with any more pain ever again…" _a voice whispered within my mind echoing from within the deep recesses.

"No!" I commanded quietly, not wishing to create any more noise than I had to as I finished making my way to the bedroom. Laying down it's whispers continued, even as I sunk into sleep…

….

Waking my head ache an awful storm seeming to remind me over and over again of the conversation and the vision. Even my dreams did not allow me rest, for they were plagued with scenes of blood and violence, involving my friends and my demons.

Sighing I rose and went into the bathroom to try and cool my head, splashing water over my face I met my own gaze, a purple slited gaze. Jerking back I nearly slipped on the carpet, looking again after a few moments they had returned to normal.

The door to my room opened revealing the Count, with a different maid uniform; luckily this one was more of a butler style…

"Let me guess I have to wear that now…" I said pointing to the uniform.

He nodded slightly and set it down on the bed, "Tsuzuki, did something happen before you reached this bedroom?" he asked.

I hesitated, then slowly nodded, "I saw a vision reflected in one of the candle's shadows." I responded (A.N: This is explained in the manga a little bit…)

He looked away, "If you ever need someone to talk to, I am here, but I'm sure any of your friends would be willing to listen…"


	10. The honest demon, the bond and dreams

I frowned, "After what happened during our vacation, I kind of doubt that, I lost quite a bit of trust they had in me…"

He shook his head sighing, "Even if you act a fool everyone knows you are serious when it comes to work, that seems to hurt us more than showing your emotions would…"

I nodded in slow realization, "I'm not sure what's going on with myself, but for now I don't want you or any of my other friends to be involved… I feel as if something is awakening inside of me, a hungry beast that will devour everything if it gets out…" I responded steeling my features.

"Dear Tsuzuki, please do not hide your secrets for too long from your friends, they have a habit of causing more trouble that way…" he said giving a piece of advice, then exited the room.

I dropped onto the bed suddenly weary, _I know what he says is true, but I feel if I tell them now the situation will only get worse…_ Sighing again I put on the maid outfit and exited the room in search of the Count.

He had me dust his whole castle and reorganize the rooms to his liking, by the time it was all done it was already five. "Tsuzuki could you make some dinner?" he called from another room face buried in a book.

"Sure do you have any ingredients?" I asked.

"Check, if not could you go get some…?" he responded.

I shuffled through the kitchen trying to find something we could eat, but there was nothing… "I'm going out for a little while I trust you won't leave a mess…"

I departed to the human world, picking carefully the ingredients needed for the dinner I was going to cook, I began towards the register.

Someone came across the aisle cutting me off and nearly crashing into me, I regained myself and began to apologize when a familiar pain came over me. Anger came with the pain, "What are you doing here, demon?" I demanded.

It looked at me in surprise, surprising me with its human like features and reaction, "How did you know? I've been living as a human…" it responded.

_There are decent demons? _I asked myself, "I'm sorry, I promise I won't reveal you, just please don't hurt any humans…"

The demon nodded seeming relieved, then turned to the counter and bought all the items he had in his cart.

Sighing I began again toward the counter, finding nothing out of the ordinary, I paid for everything then stepped into the dark street.

A scream reached my ears, a non-human scream, but one that seemed to be pleading for help. I ran toward the source finding the demon I had talked to in the store, he was gravely injured. Demons swarmed the area blood covering their claws, they turned noticing my presence, "It's the shinigami… Kill him!" one who seemed to be the leader shrieked.

Red hot fury burned in my chest, a shockwave cut through a wave of demons, wounding a few in the next wave. A few backed away, a few even ran, most stood their ground looking even more eager to tear out my heart. They sent a barrage of attacks, many types of elements, many missed their target, but the ones that didn't left a strong sting. My side began to ache, but my anger muted it, wind cut through them until only the leader and the wounded one remained.

"You think you can stand against me? You may have been able to kill the Brigadier General, but I am more powerful than him and you are already injured…!" It yelled shape morphing to an inhuman creature, too pathetic to be called a demon.

"To the Twelve Gods who protect me, I humbly ask that you appear before me! Suzaku!" flames filled the air as the fire bird appeared. "Explode!" a ball of fire rolled towards them tearing through the air, the leader slashed through it.

It sneered, "You think a shikigami will be enough to defeat me or even injure me."

I sent Suzaku on the demon again, determined to burn it into ashes, again it evaded and appeared near me ready to strike me down. A flash of blackness and when my senses returned blood was over my hands and the demon lay on the ground jerking clutching at the hole in its chest.

I retreated from it, looking desperately at the blood on my hands willing it to disappear; the injured demon got up and immediately began healing.

"You helped me… a lowly demon, when you got injured yourself…" he kneeled down in front of me, "I swear myself into your service until I have either died or repaid my debt,"

I shook my head, "No this is not, what was supposed to happen, I'm not supposed to… use these powers…"

"Sir… the other said you were the one who defeated the Brigadier General, if that's true then that demon power I just saw was no lie, you have great power…."

I picked up the bags and teleported back to the Count's castle, setting them down by the door, I quickly dashed to the bathroom. Washing away the blood, washing away the memories of what happened, temporarily.

I went back picking up the supplies and headed into the kitchen making dinner and excusing myself after he had finished eating. His hand caught my shoulder, "Did something happen while you were getting food?" he asked, "Something to do with Muraki or demons…"

I twitched at the word, "I ran into a few, and they reminded me of the demons I have killed and of some of the demons of my past…" I responded, "I'm going to get some shut eye…"

I went to into my room and dropped onto the bed, terrible dreams of my friends being murdered, murdering me, death, blood… I awoke in shock, cold sweat dripping down my face, the Count appeared in the doorway coming to calm me.

….

Three weeks later…

I again woke in cold sweat, waking from the nightmares that had been tormenting me the whole time I had been here. The count appeared an air of attention about him, "Tsuzuki, I'm letting you go, your debt is paid off, I don't think you're mind will be able to withstand staying here any longer, you must go defeat your enemies, to defeat your demons." He said leaning against the door frame.


	11. Suprise suprise

The heavy door closed behind me, I stepped down the stairs, cherry blossom petals littered the ground. A figure began towards me, I found it to be Wakaba, "Tsuzuki!" she called. "The chief sent me to fetch you!"

I smiled, "Let's go," I responded and followed her back, to find a death glare, then I remembered what I had left my partner to suffer with…

"Hisoka I'm sorry, but I had to leave them with you…" I started to explain, but he cut me off.

"That gives you no right to let them into my house, while I'm sleeping, and give them pictures of me on our vacation!" he shouted completely outraged.

I waved my hands trying to get him to calm down, "It can't have been that bad… I mean it didn't look like they had very many dresses stashed on them…" I reasoned.

He drew back slightly, "You're right… by the way where were you? For nearly a month?"

"They didn't tell you?" I asked, scratching my head unconsciously.

"What?" he asked.

"I was repaying my debts to the Count…" I responded.

He nodded, "Have you been having problems with demons and nightmares?" he asked suddenly as I turned to look in horror at the stacks of paper on my desk.

I turned to him confused, _was it that obvious?_ "It seems the demons have become even more interested in trying to kill me…" I responded.

"And what about the nightmares? Something to do with Muraki's appearances?" he asked.

I sighed, "Yes and no, just some old memories coming back to haunt me…" I responded running a hand through my hair then sitting down to look through the paper work.

About a few hours in and three colossal stacks later a small newspaper article caught my attention, a famous pianist, who seems to have a slight problem with her head, claiming to be attacked by monsters… _what was Muraki saying about his next employer, a talented daughter, with a slight head problem? Dear God! What is he planning to do this time?_

I quickly finished the rest of my paper work, then went into the chief's office, "Chief, I was wondering if there were demon attacks happening in Nagasaki?" I asked.

He turned surprised, "You've turned into a busy body I see… and yes there have been a few… How did you figure?" he asked.

"Intuition…" I responded, "Do you think I could take a day or two to go check it out? If it's nothing to worry about I'll come back, if not send Hisoka..?" I asked.

He was slightly taken back, but then nodded, "Come back safe you hear…"

…..

I stepped down the street pausing every so often to glance at a poster of the famous pianist. Walking to the hotel where I would be staying, I looked at it, surprised to find it wasn't in shambles… _guess the amount of money that the Count gave me as extra was worth that torture… _

Heading to my room I already felt weary, but stepping inside I found a slight figure on the balcony. "Who goes there?" the feminine voice asked_._

"The person who's going to be staying in this room…" I responded, "And who might you be?" I asked.

"Don't you know I'm the famous pianist!" she answered snobby, but in a joking tone.

I stepped out onto the balcony, she was probably about sixteen or seventeen, with black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, small wisps escaping and seemingly glowing blue eyes behind thick eyelashes. "Nice to meet you," I said bowing my head slightly.

She gave a sigh of relief, "I thought you were going to yell at me for being over here, my name's Yawarakai Tomoshibi, 'soft light'…" she said extending her hand.

I shook it letting a small smile form on my face, "I'm Asato Tsuzuki, can I call you Tomo-chan?" I inquired.

She nodded a slight blush on her cheeks, then looked away as if hearing something, "I should probably go back before my personal doctor gets back…" she returned the smile then climbed onto the railing and jumped over to the other balcony then went inside.

I sighed and walked off the balcony closing the doors behind me, dropping my jacket on the chair I headed to make sure the hallway door was locked. Flopping down on the bed I kicked my shoes off and sat back to relax the surprisingly tense back muscles. _I was right, it is Muraki, but why would demons be attacking her? What would he have to gain from that and just saying it's a problem with her head? Why make the poor girl think something is wrong with her? _I thought rolling onto my side.

There was a loud thump barely muted by the thin walls, jumping up I threw open the balcony doors and leaped over to Tomo-chan's room to find a scene of destruction. She lay on the ground un moving as a demon was poised to finish it's attack, appearing beside it, I grasped the claw throwing it toward the late evening sky.

It dropped off the balcony and appeared not moments later anger gleaming in its nonhuman eyes. I charged forward letting the bloodlust temporarily take over, the demon was soon just ashes. Turning back I picked Tomo-chan off of the ground setting her on the bed, only to find there was only a slight head injury perhaps caused by surprise when seeing the demon. Wrapping it her eyes flickered open a slight dullness before focusing, the name she whispered concluded my suspicions, "Muraki-senpai,"

The door handle twisted slightly, signaling someone wanted to enter, we both waited in tensed silence, keys jingled then hit the ground. There was a loud sigh and they jingled again as the person picked them up, they scraped in the keyhole.

I recovered myself quickly, "I'll see you later Tomo-chan, I've got to go…" I started away.

She caught my arm, "You helped me, I think you should meet my personal doctor he'll want to thank you for doing such," she objected.

I began to peel her fingers off, "That's alright I can talk to him tomorrow, I'm not really in the best clothes right now…"

"You met me in those clothes, what am I not as important as him?" she asked acting offended.

The door swung open revealing our awkward tug of war… to _him_, I escaped her grasp and stood froze uncertain of where to go.

"Tsuzuki, this is Muraki-senpai, Muraki-senpai, Tsuzuki," she quickly introduced us.


	12. Introductions and painful remebrance

_Sorry, I know I'm a slacker, but thanks to everyone who reviews and reads this ramblence, please enjoy my continued torment for Tsuzuki_

...

"You know Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Yes… I just met him and he already saved my life from one of those monsters, and you know him?" she answered excitedly.

"Yes… we've met quite a few times before… what did I tell you about the 'monsters'?" he answered then turned to her.

"You said 'don't talk about them in front of other people'" she answered managing to get his serious tone.

I gave a small laugh managing to stifle it a little, he turned his gaze to me, then back to her, "How about you get some rest? Your injury will be gone in the morning because it was treated so quickly…" and obligingly she laid down. "Let's go, Tsuzuki-san, let the girl get her rest…"

Grudgingly I followed him out of the room, the door closed and we walked down to the lobby, he sat down on one of the couches, I sat across him. "I suspect your partner is here?" I flinched, "Or perhaps not… so you came to scope it out yourself, without back up? Still as foolish as always, or are you wanting to keep them safe from your true self? Let me ask, what are you really doing here?"

I met his gaze, "To attempt to stop you from destroying another life, especially one such as her…"

"You know you probably won't succeed again, and again you will blame the failure on yourself and keep digging a bigger and bigger hole for which you can't get out of." He said his tone wishing to torment me.

"You may be right… but I'll never know if I don't try," I paused focusing my purple gaze on him, "Isn't this why you wanted for me to come? To come to you so you could play with me in the palm of your hand," my face twitched into a slight snarl, "You think I'd let you do that!" I snapped rising to my feet.

He rose, "If you are going to start speaking like that I'm afraid I can't continue this conversation, allow me to excuse myself." He trailed off beginning to walk away.

I took a deep breath calming my nerves, "Wait…" I called and he froze slowly turning towards me a smirk on his face, "What is with the demons going after her?" I asked.

He stopped again smirk falling of his face, he folded his arms, "She's part of something even you couldn't imagine, it seems she's quite closely related to one of the major demon powers, the Hotaku clan," he responded, "Now excuse me," he turned and walked away.

"Hotaku clan…" I whispered the demon within my mind stirred growling in anger…. _Are they the ones after me?_ I thought suddenly, I shook my head _I thought demons were only after me to claim the station of Brigadier General? But some of them are in more organized groups than normal…_

Slowly I walked back to my room setting up a barrier and sprawling across the bed, _Just what is going on?_ With that my mind dropped into sleep, dreams replaying the events that occurred during the day and trying to make sense of everything.

….

A soft yet familiar sound woke me, the smell of rosin across the strings of an instrument I had held before. The sound that brought back the memories of why the demons where after me…. The devil's trill… I sat up ruffling my hair and organizing my clothing, memories that will never be forgotten and a world that won't let me forget.

I sighed walking out of the room locking it securely behind me, I walked into the lobby to hear the violin had been joined with another instrument. I could almost feel the soft push against each of the keys, the instrument letting out a wonderful note in response to each.

My step changed the slight hop the beginning of a dance as my mind filled with the sweet memories of my sister, of the days she taught me to dance.

Clapping ripped me out of the temporary wonderland, "So lively in the morning I see… I'm surprised to see that you can actually dance where as in most other areas you are lacking…" a snide familiar voice commented, it was too early in the morning for him…

I sighed walking away and ignoring his insult, "I see you've also become better at controlling your anger or ignoring people…" he commented again.

_If I couldn't control my anger you'd be dead so many times over! _I thought angrily clenching my fist.

"Why don't we go join our little performer and see who was playing in such harmony with her?" he suggested a few feet behind me and gaining.

I began forward refusing to walk near him, as the crowd dispersed from around them I recognized the other player, he turned catching me in his gaze. "Tsuzuki-san?" he asked, "Is that really you?" he asked again slowly stepping towards me.

"Yes it's me… Hijiri, not getting into trouble again, I hope?" I asked meeting up with him in a hug.

He laughed, "No, not as far as I can tell… what are you doing here?" he asked releasing me and putting his instrument away.

"I've got something I'm checking out… possibly a case, what are you doing here?" I responded.

"I've got a concert with this young lady here," he answered motioning towards Tomo-chan, "I was kind of nervous at first, but she's so nice," he motioned her forward, "I guess I should introduce you two."

"We already met…" Tomo-chan said, but still shook my hand; she glanced behind me catching the gaze of someone and didn't say anymore.

"We haven't been introduced though…" Muraki interrupted from behind me.

"Muraki-senpai, this is Hijiri, Hijiri, this is Muraki-senpai…" Tomo-chan answered, they shook hands, Muraki sustaining it longer than necessary.

"You know he looks quite similar to that boy, your partner, I mean… I'm curious to know how you two met…" he continued.

"Work related," my mind shifted to _that _night I closed my eyes briefly trying to block it out.

"Tsuzuki-san?" Hijiri asked concerned, "Are you remembering when Sagatanasu overtook you?" he asked.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Yeah, sorry for worrying you, I'm fine…" I met his gaze giving a weak smile.

Tomo-chan frowned face appearing in front of me, "You're not alright, you've gone all pale and you're shaking, how about you let Muraki-senpai do a checkup just to make sure you're alright?" she suggested.

I shook my head rejecting it immedatly, "I'm fine really…"

...

_In case you guys don't remeber Sagatanasu he's the demon who was trying to kill Hijiri... You know what Hijiri kinda annoys me... anyways enough rambling, please coment :)_


	13. hints of a dark past

**Thank you Yuna for leaving a comment!**

"Perhaps I should examine you in any case…" Muraki suggested stepping closer as if to grasp my arm.

"No thank you I am quite fine…" I rejected again walking away from him, "How about we get some breakfast? I'm just famished…" I walked away not wanting to show them my expression.

We sat down at one of the tables, each of us ordering our different dishes and hardly speaking, "Hijiri, how long have you known Tsuzuki?" Tomo-chan asked.

"Nearly half a year now I believe, he saved my life…" he met my gaze as if asking permission to say more, "We met when he was on one of his assignments, he had to protect me and my close friend… sadly she died protecting me…" he trailed off.

"Protecting you from what? What exactly does Tsuzuki do?" Tomo-chan asked innocently.

"I don't think that's an appropriate topic for breakfast, certainly not something that should be discussed in public," Muraki interrupted before either of us could speak.

I set my gaze on him, "Not that you have much room to complain, always interrupting my work…" I lowered my voice so the other two wouldn't hear me, "Costing many innocent people their lives…"

"Ah, but remember they were not innocent, except," he paused catching my gaze in his, "Your partner… but he never really belonged in his family, now did he? Did you never hear from him what they did to him?.." he waited for a response, I had none to give, "His family locked him in the basement because they did not want the world to know that he was different, that he could feel people's emotions, they feared him… And that's not even the best part his own uncle killed his older sister because she was not born male, the first born has to be male…"

As he finished my mind flickered back to one part of my dark past~, "If only you had been born female, it would have been better than having a useless male… you don't even know how to defend yourself, all you learn are crafts, those are for women… And you!" he pointed to my sister, "You must stop encouraging him to learn these things, it would be better if he knew nothing at all!" my father shout in outrage.

I gave a small laugh catching them off guard, "I guess we are better suited for each other than I originally thought… We're both misfits from our own families…"

_But those people were not really your family… _a voice said quietly in my head.

I sat as if struck dumb, _Was that my demon? _I thought suddenly then shook my head confusing everyone around me. "Alright… I'm going to take a look around town, if anyone wants to come with, you are welcome to…" I said standing up and walking away, Hijiri soon appeared at my side leaving those two still somewhat confused.

"So what are you here for? Does it have something to do with Tomo-chan?" Hijiri asked.

I nodded mutely, "Do you want to walk around town or talk in your room?" I asked.

"I'll drop my violin off in my room then we can walk around town…" he answered looking at me concerned.  
>He dropped off his violin and we walked around town, "Hijiri, that man you just met, never get close to him and never be alone with him. He's very dangerous and has killed many people in cold-blood. I have no idea how he's still a doctor, but most of the clients he gets die… I'm afraid Tomo-chan is involved in this way more than anyone should be… Her family hired Muraki because they believed she was lying about the creatures she was seeing, they were demons and for whatever reason they are going after her… I know she has no contract, so they shouldn't be going after her, but there's something else… I'm sure exactly what it is." I explained.<p>

"Tsuzuki… there's something else isn't there?" he asked gripping my arm halting me in the middle of traffic.

"Hijiri… she may be more related to demons than either of us could imagine," I responded, "Muraki mentioned something about the Hotaku clan… a clan of demons, I'm not sure how it all relates,"

"No there's something other than that bothering you, Muraki seems to know you quite well, you've worked with him before?" he inquired.

"Yes… I've worked with him before… too many times already, he's the one who caused Hisoka to become a shinigami," I answered not meeting his gaze, "He cursed Hisoka to a long suffering death over three years…"

"Tsuzuki!" he said sharply catching my attention, "Stop tormenting yourself, I'm sad to say, but don't blame yourself for something that happened in the past, that you had no idea it was going on. And you shouldn't tell people about other people's pasts without their permission, you should know that better than anyone else!"

I flinched trying to hide the growing pain in my chest, that familiar feeling, "I… I'm sorry, he's just got me flustered, he always causes more trouble than he's worth, someone always pays when he appears," I choked.

"How does he know about you and Hisoka? He isn't a shinigami, is he?" Hijiri asked worried.

I flinched again sending him a sharp look, "No… he's not a shinigami, he's more like a demon," I paused meeting his gaze once again, " He has big connections and he's a doctor, he can find out these things; somehow he also has a connection to the demon world," I continued.

"I'm sorry… He's not normal," Hijiri apologized looking away and clenching his fist.

"How about we catch up on what we've been doing for this past half year? And get off this dreary topic?" I asked pulling a smile onto my face.

We talked, him about all the concerts he's been going to, he apparently got a very rich sponsor who enjoys music almost as much as I do. I told him the little bits, nothing about the violence or nightmares as to not worry him, and he brightened as if forgetting the earlier conversation.

_Thanks to everyone who has commented and reads this madness still…._


	14. start of a real plotline and training

**Thank** **you everyone who still deals with this madness of a fanfiction... and to those who comment or fav... sorry I'm so slow on updating,but I still have school**

"Tsuzuki!" a voice shouted, running footfalls coming closer, then a punch and I went flying into the sidewalk. A familiar face appeared above me, blonde hair crowding around the emerald eyes with that sharp angered glare I knew quite well.

"Hey, Hisoka… what's up?" I asked smirking slightly. "Oh! Wait you…" I joked.

"How could you leave your partner? Twice? And to go after the man who murdered him?" he shouted luckily no one was paying attention.

"I told the chief that if I wasn't back in a day or two that you could come, I was not sure if it was a false alarm or not…" I responded, "And how did you figure it was Muraki?" I asked getting up.

"From the clues in your office…" he responded.

I sighed, "Sorry, but I didn't want to get you involved with him again…" I paused turning to smile at Hijiri, "You haven't even said hello to Hijiri,"

He looked slightly dumbstruck, but shook his head and greeted Hijiri in his uncaring tone, "Hello, I'm surprised that we meet again…"

Hijiri nodded smiling, "Yeah, but I'm glad to see you both even if it isn't on the best of circumstances."

Hisoka turned back to me, "You really have a bad habit of dragging poor people into your cases…" he started.

"Hey… he met Muraki, I had to tell him to stay away from him and some of the reasons why," I responded, "I'm just afraid, what may happen to Tomo-chan, I do hope she doesn't have the terrible fate that our other cases suffered…." I stopped, meeting Hijiri's pain filled stare.

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka started once again, but Hijiri interrupted him.

"What do you mean, Tsuzuki-san?" he asked.

"As I told you before, most of the clients that Muraki has die at the end of the cases," Hisoka sent me a sharp look silencing me.

"Tsuzuki, you know shinigami are supposed to work in pairs, and with Muraki around we almost need a couple more, you shouldn't be going after him by yourself… the first time you did that you nearly died, you were lucky I was there… though I was also the cause for you being there and getting hurt." He stopped before he ran his self-esteem further into the ground.

"I know, I know, but I wasn't sure it was him and I didn't want all of Enmacho frolicking around again because of me," I responded.

He sighed as if forgiving me, but with him it was never that easy, "Just don't do it again," he paused, "So what have you gathered about this case?" he inquired.

"Demons are attracted to her, as if she gives off a particular scent, but she has no contract with any demon, and as far as I know she shouldn't be on Hell's most wanted dead list… Muraki mentioned something about the Hotaku clan, she's somehow related to it, or he might be making up some false information again," I sighed.

"What exactly are the Hotaku?" he asked.

"They're a powerful group of demons that work separate from Astraroth's group, apparently one of the larger groups that is fighting against Astraroth's control. They are definitely one of the more dangerous groups and are sometimes hired for assassination jobs." I explained, "Should we start walking back to the hotel?" I asked.

Hijiri nodded looking slightly shocked at my explanation, but looking determined to try to help Tomo.

Hisoka looked at me as if trying to detect something hidden beneath the surface, "Tsuzuki something is bothering you, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

I met his gaze for a few moments and then kept walking, "There is something wrong with this whole thing and I can't figure out what it is," I paused, "I'm sorry for dragging you both into this," I apologized, "I also can't shake the feeling that when this is through one of us won't be around anymore," I continued keeping my face away from them.

We continued in silence as if the air wanted to reverberate that statement through the air, the sun was clawing its way into the sky to spread its bright rays everywhere.

I let out a breath, "We should keep an eye on Tomo-chan and you, Hijiri," I paused drawing another breath, "Hisoka you stay with Hijiri, the demons won't be after him, so it will be easier to keep him safe and you are less likely to run into Muraki."

He nodded slowly, as if hesitant, "You don't want to have to deal with him right?" I asked.

He nodded again and spoke, "Yes, but the last time you had me watch the person, you personally interfered and nearly got yourself killed." He argued.

"Yes, but we have to watch more than one person and you can't deal with demons by yourself and Muraki!" I responded urgently.

"Maybe I could handle myself better if you weren't babying me all the time and actually bother to teach me how to control my powers," he bit back.

I flinched and let out my drawn air, looking away I tried to figure out what to say, but everything escaped my grasp, I turned back slowly, only one option, "You want to be taught?" I asked softly.

He nodded confused at my sudden change in attitude, "Alright, come along and bring Hijiri with you," I said softly, then shifted to an open field.

He appeared a moment later, Hijiri clutching him desperately, "So what now?" he asked.

"Hijiri come stand over here by me," I said quietly as I pulled out a charm, then set up a barrier when he had reached me. "I set up a barrier quite easily because of my amount of power, which can be put into multiple areas. You are a different matter, as you know, you are strong in defense and empathy," I paused until he nodded looking slightly impatient. "Okay, okay, imagine you are projecting a wall about you… no don't talk, you need to be able to activate your powers without depending on strong emotion… too much emotion, will destroy you…"

A small barrier expanded from his skinny form, reaching out a foot or two before falling in on itself, he growled and tried again.

I waited until he got tired, I put the charm back in my pocket and pulled out a slim blank strip of paper, the paper I used to create my charms. "It will take too long to build up from nothing, but at least you'll be able to protect yourself, this," I waved the paper, "Can be used in nearly any situation, it's best to create your own, so let's get to it."


	15. Attack on the hotel or soul?

**I'm really sorry I took so long to update, but I hadn't actually typed this chapter yet and that took me a while. Along with all of my time has been spent getting ready to move and cleaning the house for appraisers… not sure when I'm going to move, but it will happen eventually. Please enjoy.**

Hisoka kept complaining that he felt his hands were going to fall off, so we returned to the hotel, I was surprised to find my room arrangements had been changed for two people.

We dropped Hijiri in his hotel room and set up some charms, just in case the demons got curious. Finally we clambered back to my room, luckily avoiding any confrontation with Muraki.

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka caught my attention, "It still seems like you're babying me, can't I get a shikigami like you?" he demanded.

"Yes, you can, but we would need more time, and I'm afraid, something is about to happen, something big and we don't have the time or resources for that trip…" I responded.

He frowned, but remained silent, he sat on the bed while I used the shower, even after I came out he still seemed to be thinking. "Tsuzuki, why would Muraki be interested in a girl who's being bothered by demons? He didn't show up when Hijiri was… Well you know,"

"He's looking after her for work, as a doctor… but I think he's planning something," I responded ruffling my hair with the towel.

He got up and stalked into the bathroom still in deep thought, and the shower turned on a couple moments later.

I sat down on the bed continuing to dry my hair when the building began to shake then there was a deafening roar. "Hisoka say here I'll go scope it out!" I yelled at the closed door hoping he had heard me before dashing out the door.

I ran into Tomo-chan and her 'doctor' who both looked surprisingly flustered on my way into the lobby. "Do you know what's happening?" I asked quickly panning my gaze about the empty lobby, even the assistants were absent.

There was another roar, I flipped over the stairs to confront the creature that was making all the noise, another indescribable demon. My fury crackled lighting a hidden fire that leapt up at the demon.

It swept it away with a claw and let out a deep rumbling that could have been laughter, I pulled out a strip of paper and launched it at the demon. Lightening shot through the air and struck it causing it to retreat a step or two, my gaze flicked about judging my surroundings, to my surprise I found Hijiri blockading himself from a smaller demon behind an over turned table.

I rushed to him blocking any attacks and extinguishing the demon threatening him, "Hijiri are you alright?" I asked glancing back at the larger demon which still hadn't moved.

He nodded silently, "Could you go over to where the other two are and knock on my door, there are wards that will protect you guys from any demons as long as you keep the door closed." I said hurriedly emerging from behind the table to face the demon, "Go!" I shouted and he ran.

I waited until they all disappeared from view, there was that dull ache in my side a constant reminder of how close I was to these creatures. I felt that demon killing fury, that almost smoky lung feeling building in my chest. Flames crackled cutting through the marble tile as if it were paper, leaving trails leading towards the horrid creature.

It rumbled blocking the flames, "Asato Tsuzuki, the next in line for the title of Brigadier General, the title you stole from Sagatanasu, by killing him. I'll shall be your judge to see if you are worthy." The base voice emerged from somewhere nearly blasting out my eardrums.

My fire was rekindled, I felt my grip loosening, my fingernail like claws were tearing slashing at any exposed flesh somehow found within the moutains of natural armor.

It weakened slightly exposing it's true weakness, I attacked with no mercy, it soon faded into ashes just like the other. When I had regained myself I made my way back to the room dispatching any demons along the way. But I found the door ajar and the windows broken, _someone hadn't closed the door or someone/thing broke the seals. But where did they go?_

"Tsuzuki!" a faint voice shouted from outside, I stepped onto the crumbling balacony, "Tsuzuki!" It shouted again coming from somewhere above me.

I floated to the roof, to find Tomo-chan collasped on the ground a couple of wounds most likely from a demon, Hijiri with a gun held to his head, Muraki holding the gun and Hisoka trying to hold a barrier against some demons.

"Tsuzuki!" Hijiri cried again apparently urged by Muraki, who made him stop when I appeared, now pointing the gun at me and tossing Hijiri away.

"You know I was lying about Tomo-chan being related to the Hotaku clan, it was to completely attract your attention, all I had to say to the demons was that she was related to the Shinigami, Asato Tsuzuki, that if they killed her they could bait out you." He said calmly taking a step forward seeming to ignore everything that was going on all around.

The demons forgot about Hisoka's existance and began towards me, Muraki fired a shot killing one of them immedatly. "Don't move," he calmly ordered, then turned back to me, "This gun and its bullets are made out of the same material that exorcists use, it is an anti-demon weapon, and I assure you it will work on you as well. Your body already knows the effects an anti-demon weapon can do on it, you probably don't wish to experience that again."

I stepped forward ignoring his threat, the gun fired and the bullet caught me a few inches below my heart. Pain exploded like fire burning through me as hot as Touda's , I swept my hand trying to ignore it my own unnatural flame burst frying the demons and turning them into ash.

Another shot fired into the air striking my arm, I dropped it now feeling the burning pain. I turned to him, out of the corner of my eye I noted Hisoka moving to help Hijiri and Tomo-chan. Stepping forward I felt no regret or remorse, _this is the only way, to get rid of both of these demons. _Charging I didn't register the next shots he fired, even the one that hit my heart, we colided and flew over the side. The ground was merely an abyss of darkness and death was all too willing to consume the descendants of darkness.

**Okay, please don't kill me, I am writing an alternate ending… I'm not going to tell you how that's going to end, but in result there will be a sequel to that one… so please comment.**


	16. Confusion within an ending

** KK this is the alternate ending starting on the roof right after Tsuzuki gets shot the first time.**

I stood shocked, pain pulsed from the wound, I turned to him rolling my wrist and shooting my hand out. Flame raced alarming him, distracting him, I summoned Suzaku allowing her to extinguish the demons.

The ground rumbled, a pentagram, already drawn, lit up the dark sky, Muraki laughed, like a mad man. Apparently he had succeeded at summoning a very powerful demon, but it was not the one he or any of us had expected.

A great roar filled the air, columns of purple flame danced into the air, a somewhat reptilian cat stepped out of the flames and the concrete groaned in protest. It stepped again, the ground groaning and hissing after the hot flame, "Asato Tsuzuki," it said its voice a low growl, "I am the Grand Duke of Hell, I have come myself to relay the message my minions were incapable of passing along without trying to kill you."

I stared shocked at the fact it was addressing me, "What do you want? More death, more pain and suffering?" I demanded regaining myself.

It looked away, but I caught the slight haunted look, "For you to become the Brigadier General, you are not completely human and your power surpasses most of my minions, if you do not accept you will not only lose your job, you will return to being a normal soul and suffer wandering the Earth forever."

"If I become Brigadier General will that mean I have to kill humans? That I will stop being a shinigami?" I demanded my voice wishing to crack, _I couldn't do that…_

It made a low sound, which could have been laughter, "NO, you'll do as I wish, for the most part you will keep the lesser demons under control, but otherwise your free time is your own. I'm sure I can arrange something, for your other duties," I examined me for a moment, seeming to read my answer, "Your blood runs strong, your father is a great demon, and even though you were raised by humans, you've become strong and worthy of his blood." It turned to Muraki, "You are the real demon here, I'll have my lesser demons take care of you,"

"Wait!" Hisoka shouted getting to his feet.

"Hisoka, I'll not have you killing Muraki, you'll be no better than him," he stopped and looked away, I looked back to the Grand Duke and gave a slight nod, accepting and acknowledging more than one thing.

Muraki vanished with a scream as tendrils of dark fire rose up and pulled him into the never ending abyss. Astraroth disappeared back into the pentagon and the sky rumbled with distant thunder, Tomo-chan and Hijiri woke.

"What?" Tomo asked looking about her, "How did we get on the roof?"

I shared a brief look with Hisoka, "We were attacked by demons and somehow Muraki dragged the three of you to the roof, he's gone now, he won't be back," I paused and she immediately asked.

"Demons, there are actually demons?" she asked.

"Yes, Muraki was lying to you, you aren't just seeing things, you were seeing actual demons and I realize now that may have been their exact reason for going after you before you met Muraki." I explained.

She frowned, "You know you guys will still have to do your concert, since no one knows about demons," I chuckled as they groaned. I gave a shrug as Hisoka gave me a pointed look, Tomo-chan stepped forward unlatching something on her neck.

"Here I would like you to have this…" she held out a chain that held a large ring, "This was my grandfather's,"

"I can't," I pushed it away.

"Please for believing in me and helping me get through this, I don't think I'll need a doctor or psychologist, so take it." She urged.

I took it cradling it in my hands as if they would break it, we traveled back down the stairs and stood with them until a trusted adult came into the room. Then we left for Meifu and upon entering the department there was a loud boom and all our shinigami friends appeared. I turned to Hisoka and pulled him into a hug completely surprising him, when he recovered he knuckled my forehead in a reprimanding gesture, his death glare softened and he spoke barely heard over the sound of Watari's singing, apparently someone had bought a karaoke box, "Thank you…" he paused, "I understand now what you meant if I had killed Muraki. Revenge is just a self-inflicted poison to the heart,"

"Don't worry about it too much," I suggested with a smile, which darkened as I watched the Chief approach it despite all the pleading shinigami, "He's getting what he deserves, and all the souls of the people he killed will be appeased."

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka said softly, "I wonder when Muraki is finally gone if I will stop being a shinigami, you know the only thing I became a shinigami for was revenge, if I don't have that, then will I stay, or will they have to find you a new partner?"

I ruffled his hair, "If you keep worrying like that you'll stay a shinigami forever and be stuck in the body of a sixteen year old." I teased.

He looked at me with an extremely sour face; I had hit the mark exactly, his expression changed as he realized something, "Tsuzuki, why did you become a shinigami?" he glanced at the spot where I had recently stood, but was now in the midst of the partiers.

"What did you say?" I called glugging down some alcohol.

"Nothing, you glutton!" he shouted back.

I feigned ignorance despite the fact I had heard his question, _what was I still here for? _I thought for a moment then let my mind crash back into the party_, I did not need that thought ruining the mood._

**Alright this madness finally ends….. thank you to those who have read, liked, kept reading and even commented. I hope you enjoyed this bout of insanity conjured from the nightmare of my mind. **


End file.
